Silk and Iron
by ryoku1
Summary: A few days in each other’s presence. Both are comfortable, but there are skeletons that both are more than happy to ignore.


Silk and Iron

This year Arthur's annual visit is in mid March.

It is never a set date when he will come – policy and protocol and problems gets in the way of planned events when you are a nation, so an exact time is never set or even discussed. Kiku expects him usually in either the spring or autumn seasons. It is to cold in winter and to hot in summer, but spring and autumn are both beautiful and temperate.

Arthur will bring his most prized beer as a gift -showing up without a gift for your host is rather rude – and Kiku will keep the dark blue yukata, the green kimono, and all of the old traditional clothing that Arthur will wear pressed and clean.

When the bell rings, Kiku will see Arthur into his long-established household and Arthur will leave his shoes at the door. A set of green slippers that have waited for him all year will be put on in their stead and Kiku will bring out either the yukata or the kimono depending on which season Arthur has chooses to visit.

As Arthur changes out of his suit – he will not touch it for the duration of his stay – Kiku will retrieve the extra futon and air it out in preparation for his guest. Once it is sufficiently cleaned Kiku will again fold it up and return it to the closet. It is far from the time that it will be of use. Kiku will then move into the simple tea room and prepare the flower arrangement before Arthur returns.

Arthur always has trouble with the intricate workings of the kimono, so when he arrives in the tea room Kiku will have finished his arrangement and already started preparing the tea.

They will sit in relative silence as preparation continues and the silence will continue as they savor the drink.

Both will exchange casual talk about menial topics that the two are well versed in. Arthur will usually lead the conversation, but never aggressively so. He is aware that Kiku will either agree or say nothing. This is Kiku's way and Arthur has come to understand the subtle hints, the silent exchanges and the useless talk. It is all less confrontational, less stressful, and somehow simpler to the Briton.

Kiku's layers are something Arthur finds therapeutic and easy to discern despite their complexity. It is another thing that makes them similar, among others. Kiku can see his guest as he is, and Arthur can know his host well, and neither has to say a thing. Francis knows Arthur well, but he is bold, flirty, testy. It is something that Arthur cannot stand for long. A part of him deeply hates Francis for it.

Kiku is different. He can read the situation just as well, but will not infringe upon it like the blond in question. For this, Arthur is grateful. Kiku will take Arthur for who he is, understand, and never raise a hand or speak a word in protest. In return, Arthur will never rebuke his host, just as Kiku will never do to him.

In Arthur's mind, the thought seems almost subservient, but Kiku humors his whims, and takes his company when it is offered. He will never beg, he will never wait, and he will never ask. Kiku will play the dutiful host, but Arthur will never infringe on his will or change Kiku's mind. Their relationship is not one of influence over the other. If they are to fight for any reason neither knows who will win, though Arthur feels he has lost more often than not. Both know this and keep a reasonable distance.

Their relationship is not physical – though they do hold hands and sleep next to one another when it so suites them – nor is it emotionally dependent – for Arthur doubts he is capable of such a thing – it is simply more but also undeniably less.

Once both have finished their tea they will take a walk to the local super market. Depending on which house Kiku is in at the time they will either walk the whole way or take a train. This time, Kiku is in one of his oldest houses; the one in Tsukudajima. It is Kiku's eldest in Tokyo and has survived many a tragedy. Arthur is reminded it is the only one to have survived the bombings, but that is something long past and neither will mention it. Arthur is glad that the house survived. Kiku loves it so.

This time instead of going to a grocery store they travel to an open air market. Kiku purchases some top dollar tuna and mocha before leading Arthur away from the crowded market and back into the twisted streets of Tsukidajima.

They walk in comparable silence again, Kiku carrying the groceries and Arthur wondering what their plans for the evening will entail. Kiku is always the one to plan their time on his island. When the tradition started Arthur would have had no clue as to what he could have done. After so many years Arthur has seen much, but this is Kiku's home, and Arthur will eternally play the guest. For some reason he feels much better leaving the plans in Kiku's capable hands. It is nice to be led, even if for a few days.

The stroll home is leisurely; they feel no need to rush.

Upon arrival Arthur will be ushered into the living room and Kiku will start up one of his new video games for Arthur to try out. Kiku will then retreat to the kitchen, leaving Arthur to flounder; Kiku's games always have such a simplistic sound to them, but he always seems to lose. Arthur can count the number of times he's actually won a game of Kiku's with only a single hand. These games of hand eye coordination and rapid precision are a far cry in comparison to Alfred's shooting games. Arthur can usually hold his own on those. To say it annoys him is an understatement, but like Kiku, these games take practice, precision, dedication, and perseverance.

Arthur can see no sense in dedicating such effort when Kiku – who is more complex and has taken much longer to understand – is in the kitchen. So Arthur enjoys what he can of the game, and when Kiku emerges from the kitchen Arthur politely agrees that the game is very enjoyable; even if it was not.

This evening Kiku has prepared somen. Arthur is surprised, they did not purchase noodles on their trip to the market. Kiku must already have had the items necessary. Kiku will probably prepare the tuna for him later. Despite his surprise, Arthur is not disappointed. Kiku's cooking is always exceptional; but more so in regards to his own dishes.

After dinner is finished and put away – Arthur cleans the dishes, as he always does - they leave the house again. They travel by train to a kabuki theater farther into Tokyo. They see Kanadehon chushingura together for the seventh time. It is one of Kiku's favorites and Arthur is fond of it as well. It is old and violent and bloody and simple.

They travel back to Kiku's house again, this time with only the street lights to guide them. As they wind through Tsukudajima's small streets getting closer to Kiku's home the lights become less frequent and the full moon leads their way.

When they arrive Kiku prepares his large bath. It stopped annoying Arthur a long time ago that Kiku insists on helping to scrub his guest before they both enter the steaming water.

Kiku always finds it secretly amusing how Arthur's face reddens so in the bath. Over the span of a few minutes Kiku's own face will develop a light flush to it, but Arthur's will always go beat red only a few seconds after entering. Kiku is sure it isn't healthy, but can't bring himself to care. It is secretly amusing, and he can get Arthur into the bath every evening of his stay.

There is always a large paper fan nearby because Kiku expects Arthur's reaction. He will hand the object to Arthur and the Briton will politely take the item and cool himself almost hungrily. Kiku is sure that the bath is soothing to Arthur, but at the same time is positive that Arthur will never become accustom to the extreme heat.

The sight is still amusing, though Kiku will never speak such a thought and Arthur cannot see how red his skin is shining.

After the bath - which is much shorter then Kiku would have liked – they sit on the porch and gaze up at the moon.

Arthur is always the first to nod off. Sometimes Arthur leans his head on Kiku's shoulder and slips into a soft slumber, but this time Kiku can tell that his guest is still dizzy. His cheeks remain a deep red, and Kiku advises him to lie down. Arthur does so, but places his hand gently over Kiku's before doing as he is instructed.

Within a few moments Arthur is asleep.

Kiku sits for a while more, shifting his gaze from Arthur, to the moon, to his beautiful sakura tree in the back yard that is starting to bloom, and then back again to Arthur. He isn't sure which of the three he enjoys watching more. All three will only visit him for a short time before they are again gone.

After much thought Kiku decides that he cannot chose which he prefers, and is simply happy that he can have all three at once. For this moment he feels like a spoiled child, and is very happy.

When Kiku tires, he slips his hand away from Arthur's and leaves to prepare the futons. Once everything is prepared Kiku returns and softly stirs Arthur. The Briton is still sleepy, so Kiku gently takes an arm and guides him.

Arthur prefers a bed – Kiku knows this – but it is Kiku's home; Kiku's rules. Kiku is sure that Arthur truly does not mind sleeping on a futon. The fact that they sleep close together and relish in each other's presence and warmth is the matter of importance. Arthur has never complained.

The Briton quickly falls back into slumber. Kiku takes his place to Arthur's right and brings a hand through Arthur's hair. The action is subtle, soft, and calming and the blond hair is still wet. They have enjoyed each other's company long enough for such an action to not be considered rude, and Arthur stopped shying away from Kiku's touch shortly after the war. Kiku understands why, and is thankful.

They remain equals, able to destroy one another without a second thought, but there is trust and acceptance and affection and even love. It is cloaked in formality, deception, self pity, denial and secrets, but that love is there.

Kiku knows now that love cannot exist without understanding. Kiku thinks that perhaps that is why he did not truly love China, for he never understood, and perhaps he never will. Some days he tries but most he does not.

The thought makes Kiku grateful to have Arthur, and he plays with that as he slips into slumber.

When Kiku wakes again it is early morning. The sun has not yet risen but Kiku can see that the sky is starting to lighten ever so slightly. In the night the two have curled into one another; this is also normal.

They were lonely children and naturally gravitate towards companionship. Neither will admit, but it is wanted, strived for, and most importantly needed. In the throes of sleep it is a desire that neither is able to deny. Once a well guarded secret, the similarity is another thread that ties them together. There are many such threads, but this one in particular is special in itsown way; perhaps more so then most of the others.

Arthur is still asleep when Kiku wakes. It is still very early in London, and the shift in time always seems to take its toll. If it was not for the bath, Arthur would not have fallen asleep on time the night before. Trial and error has made Kiku a master of their balance.

Kiku stays still for a few moments enjoying Arthur's warmth and presence before gently getting up. The movement stirs Arthur - he has always been a light sleeper – and a pair of murky green eyes follow Kiku as he gets up.

"_Ohayou_"

"Good morning"

Shortly after Arthur rises also, though he is still very tired and obviously disoriented. Kiku takes his arm and they move to the attic where there is a small door leading to the roof. They both sit on the ceiling tiles and watch as the sun ever so slightly raises its head over the horizon.

Kiku always loves the view. Even though he is muddled Arthur doesn't tire of it; though perhaps because he is so muddled the view always seems more stunning then last he saw it.

Once the spectacle is over Kiku again leads Arthur down onto the main floor of the house. Arthur returns to the futon and quickly falls back to sleep.

Kiku does not allow himself to indulge, and moves to the wash area for a shower. Once he has finished washing himself, he moves to the kitchen and starts to prepare for the day. A few hours later Kiku hears the shower start up and is aware that Arthur has committed himself to waking.

Kiku puts the final touches in order and when Arthur emerges clean and dressed in a kimono Kiku puts away the kappogi and brings out toast and jam.

It is simple and easy, so Arthur is sure that they will be eating again soon. The two eat and once finished Arthur moves to clean the dishes. Kiku allows it and puts the final touches on the bento he has prepared for the day ahead of them. He then moves to the closet to retrieve the blue tarp within it. It is nicely folded and neatly placed in a bag along with the bento.

Shortly after they are out of the house again, walking leisurely to the Tsukiji station and take the train to Ueno, then to Utsunomiya and finally connect to the JR Nikko line.

The trip takes about two and a half hours, and they talk about nothing and everything in transit. Arthur realizes that it is around time for the Sennin Gyoretsu festival at Toshio-gu. He wonders if that is their venture for today but does not ask.

Arthur has found that these excursions are best left to Kiku, and asking prematurely seems presumptuous. Kiku is well capable of surprising him, and Arthur is more than willing to allow.

When they reach Nikko Arthur is pleased to see that they do not follow the crowds headed towards Toshio-gu. Instead they take the bus and get off at the Akechidaira stop. Kiku takes a detour off of the beaten path and the two of them end their journey at the top of the kengo no taki.

Arthur peers down at the beautiful waterfall and offers Kiku a soft smile.

"You really are a hopeless romantic."

Kiku returns the smile.

"Hopeless are we both."

Kiku spreads the blue tarp and sets up the bento. Arthur is pleased to see that Kiku has also brought beer – the beer that Arthur had brought as a gift – and a large bottle of sake as well. Kiku takes to the beer and Arthur takes to the sake. It is a strange view for some, but common for them.

They converse softly and eat the bento that Kiku has prepared, slowly savoring the food and their growing intoxication.

The two spend many hours in the spot. To some it may seem a waste, but both Arthur and Kiku do not seek to leave. With nature surrounding them and the soft rushing of the waterfall to ease their nerves, they eventually lay on the tarp and both take a small nap.

When they wake the sun is low in the sky, but not yet prepared to set. Having slept off a large part of the alcohol, they pack up their things and leave the clearing as they found it. They travel back to the path and take the bus back to Nikko. They then take the JR Nikko line back into Tokyo, but Kiku has not finished his plans for that evening.

They return to the house to drop off Kiku's items before returning to the train. They travel to Ginza and enter Kiku's favorite hostess bar. Arthur remembers that it has been quite a while since he has taken part in Japan's mizu shobai.

The two take a seat and mama-san comes to great them. She presents Kiku's bottle of strong whisky and serves them before excusing herself to help other customers. A pair of young hostesses take her place and coo over them in Japanese. Arthur does not pay enough attention to them to understand exactly what they are saying in their hurried tongue, but he is sure they are commenting on his hair and eyes as most Japanese tend to do.

The looks he is receiving for Kiku confirm his suspicions. He would give them more attention, but the whisky is good, and Arthur does not think he has consumed near enough yet. Kiku seems to agree and they down the first bottle with practiced ease, Arthur taking the brunt of the assault.

Mama-san returns and retrieves them another bottle of her best and they continue. They only finish about half of the bottle before they are well beyond how drunk both think is acceptable.

They sober up for an hour more at the bar with Arthur exchanging slurred Japanese with the hostesses. They giggle and coo at his attempts, and Kiku is rolling his eyes and laughing as well. If Arthur could handle his liquor better perhaps he would be upset, but he can't and at the moment the blood rushing to his head has more say in his actions than anything else.

After the hour Kiku feels that he is sober enough to get them back to his house without incident. Kiku pays his bill and leads Arthur out of the establishment.

With only minor incident – Arthur insisted that the vending machine was following them – the pair return to Kiku's home and Kiku prepares the bath. He scrubs down Arthur and changes the Briton into sleep ware then goes to bathe on his own.

Kiku will not risk putting a heavily intoxicated Arthur into the bath. If he faints then it will be quite a chore to retrieve him, Kiku prefers to avoid the possibility and enjoy the bath on his own. Arthur does not seem too heartbroken about the exemption, and instead goes to read some of Kiku's books.

Once Kiku is finished with his bath they again sit out on the porch. As was last night Arthur is gone quickly, this time leaning heavily onto Kiku.

Kiku doesn't mind much, but after a time shifts Arthur back down onto the tatami mat and continues to shift his gaze as he did the night before.

The next morning Kiku wakes and leaves to the washroom. Arthur sleeps.

When next Kiku emerges from shower he can hear Arthur starting to stir and moan, a large hang over is to be expected, and Kiku has been dealing with a light one of his own since waking. Without disturbing Arthur, Kiku goes to the kitchen and quickly makes two bowls of miso soup. He eats his own bowl and starts tidying the house.

A few hours later Arthur emerges from the bed room looking less than happy. Kiku reheats the soup and Arthur slowly eats. When he finishes Kiku is happy to see that his skin is not as green, and he seems to be moving much easier.

Arthur tires to do the dishes, but Kiku does not allow it, and simply points Arthur in the direction of the shower. Realizing his mistake quickly, Arthur does as he is instructed.

When Arthur emerges again Kiku half expects him to be dressed in his suit. He is not disappointed, and Kiku sees him to the door, where Arthur leaves the green slippers and on go his shoes.

Arthur has traveled to the airport numerous times, so Kiku feels no need to accompany him. They say their good-byes at the entrance and Kiku does not stay to watch him leave. There is cleaning to be done and appointments to be kept.

~\/~

Arthur purchases his ticket and goes through the motions of getting to his terminal. As he waits to board the plane he does what is most common. He cycles through all that he did on his short trip, and thinks how nice it would be to do the same for Kiku if he ever came to visit London.

But as is custom for Arthur, he shoves the thought away and focuses on what meetings and appointments he will have to keep when he returns to his home.

Kiku never comes to visit London.

Notes:

- Kanadehon chushingura is a popular kabuki play about the dishonor of a lord, can't remember his name, but said lord commits suicide because of said dishonor and his loyal servants work to regain his honor after death by killing the man who dishonored their lord. And in true Japanese fashion, after they reclaim their lords dignity they join him in death. Nice isn't it…

- Kengo no taki is probably the most famous waterfall in Japan. It is a located in Nikko park, and is known as a place were lovers not able to marry commit suicide. Its actually very beautiful despite its...charming implications...

- From what I hear, miso soup is a very effective cure for a hangover. It would seem that Japan is very good at getting rid of hang overs, he drinks a lot too.


End file.
